The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for recycling toothbrushes and other similar articles having a handle, a head, and bristles of moldable material such as plastic projecting from the head.
Toothbrushes generally wear out and must be discarded and replaced at relatively frequent intervals. Initially, the bristles extend substantially perpendicularly from the brush head in a generally parallel and straight fashion. With repeated use, the bristles become bent and damaged, splaying out from the head and reducing the effectiveness of brushing. It is generally recommended that brushes be replaced at intervals of no more than three months. Thus, each individual discards four or more toothbrushes per year, resulting in loss of valuable resources.
Equipment has been used in the past for sterilizing personal hygiene items such as toothbrushes, but this has typically involved directing ultraviolet light onto the head of the brush. This will not extend the lifetime of a brush or reduce wear.
Sterilization equipment is also used in dental offices and in other areas for sterilizing medical and dental implements, for example, by heating with steam.